


Stormy Sea

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Ocean, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, a Paratroopa, and a Hammer Bro get caught up in a thunderstorm while out at sea!





	Stormy Sea

Dry Bowser watched the ocean waves coming in from the front deck, with Petey Piranha trying to store all the caught fish into his red pouch while a red shelled Paratroopa was flying around in the stormy air trying to keep the sails patched up from the horrendous wind, with them being caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. A green Hammer Bro was attempting to steer the ship, having no avail as the boat kept on rocking from the tough waves.

"Keep the ship steady!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he pulled out various planks of wood from within his charcoal shell and placed them around the boat, giving it some extra defense. "If we sustain any damage from these waves, it's all over for us!"

"Easy for you to say!" The Hammer Bro shouted in response.

"Are we going to be able to get out of this storm?" The Paratroopa added as he tried to flutter his wings as much as he could, with rain hitting him in the face due to the powerful wind.

Petey mumbled as he pulled out some more wood planks, helping Dry Bower hammer them into the boat's frame after managing to get all the fish safely tucked into his pouch, with the waves splashing salty sea water onto them, neither of the heavyweights being affected so much as they were annoyed.

"So where do we go? How do we get out of this?" Hammer Bro asked as he couldn't handle the way the boat as shaking.

"I would attempt flying out, but I fear that I would easily fall into the ocean from these terrible wind gusts!" Paratroopa exclaimed as his wings were fluttering far more than they should have.

Dry Bowser clenched his fists as he turned his skull to the two Koopas, not letting the wind or the rain affect him despite messing up his red hair. "Just stay focused on keeping the boat steady! And make sure that sail stays up!"


End file.
